Ce n'est plus une question de sang
by LablondeHP
Summary: Une dramione. Hermione Granger était en train d'étudier dans la salle des préfet et Malefoy est rentré, remettant en question ses propres idéaux. ( Rated M , je dirais. Scène très explicite)


_Bonjour les filles, je ne sais pas si ma Dramione sera lu ou non, je m'excuse par avance de mes petites fautes d'orthographe. Mais cela n'empêche pas de savourer mon histoire très chaude et intéressante. Il n'y a pas de contexte particulier si ce n'est que c'est apres la victoire de l'Ordre et que les élèves ont réintégrés POudlard._

_Bonnne lecture Xoxo._

Draco venait de rentrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Je levais les yeux de mon livre et soupirais en le voyant. Il portait une chemise noire avec des manches négligemment retroussées qui laissait apparaître la marque des ténèbres, les 3 premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant apparaître la peau soyeuse de son torse et des mèches blonde retombaient sur son front. Je devais m'avouer que je trouvais ce petit côté bad boy assez … agréable.

-Que regardes-tu comme ça sang-de-bourbe ? Cracha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, Malefoy.

Je fermais mon livre, le rangeais dans la bibliothèque puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nonchalance de Drago Malefoy, qui se postait devant moi afin de m'empêcher de passer.

Son avant bras encercla ma taille compressant son corps au mien, écrasant mes seins à ses cotes. Je secouais la tête pour retrouver ma contenance et essayais, en vain, de le repousser.

-Malefoy, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, m'énervai-je, je te pris de me lâcher.

Il rigola et plongea ses prunelles grises dans les miennes. Hypnotique. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait plaqué au mur de pierre, froid à côté de la fenêtre.

-Je te préviens, si tu ne me lâches pas, je n'irais pas de main morte pour te faire la peau.

-Calme toi, dit-il d'un ton étrangement chaleureux. As-tu peur Granger ? Demande-t-il en frolant ma cuisse.

-A quoi joues-tu ? Persiflai-je amer

-Tu sais, l'infériorité des sang, je n'y crois pas... commença-t-il. J'ai juste été élevé dans l'optique de mon père, approuvant ses idées. Il fit une pause et sa main passait sous ma jupe. Et puis de l'autre côté, il y avait ma mère, qui en fait était quelqu'un du « bon », comme tu le dirais. Elle m'expliquait en secret, son opinion personnel.

-A-Alors pourquoi tout cela ? Soufflai-je oubliant presque ses caresses sur ma cuisse.

-Je suis d'accord avec l'un et avec l'autre, les seules grandes famille dans ce monde, sont tous qualifiés de sang pur. Cependant, toi, sang-de-bourbe tu prouves qu'un enfant de moldu peut être intelligent, courageux et brave. Comme moi, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Et il se trouve, que tu es la seule fille qui n'est pas à mes pieds, et cette résistance me plait.

Avec un sort, il me colle au mur, mon dos était immobilisé. Ces paroles, ne me rassuraient guère, mais au moins, je sais que je n'ai plus aucun complexe à avoir vis à vis de mon sang. C'était la première fois que Malefoy, mon ennemi juré, me parlait autant.

-Malefoy, annule se sort stupide et laisse moi allé dans la salle de bain, m'agaçai-je.

Il ricana, et déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ce contact me laissa un moment perplexe et me dégoûtait. Sa chaire humide couvrait ma peau de baiser tendres, qui devenaient, au fur et a mesure d'exquises caresses.

-Bien, alors Granger, tu ne me repousses pas.

Je le gratifiais d'un regard noir et allait répliquer quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne de façon brutale. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et se fermèrent quand je sentis sa langue lécher la commissure de mes lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche afin que nos muscles se caressent, ma conscience me criait non, mais mes hormones m'aidaient à me laisser faire.

Nous nous embrassions langoureusement, mélangeant avidement nos salives. Je mourrais d'envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, mais je ne pouvait bouger. J'étais un objet. Je ne savais si ca me plaisait ou non. Mais cette sensation d'interdit m'excitait.

Malefoy arracha ma chemise et la jeta parterre, il entreprit la même chose avec ma jupe. Il se recula et scrutait mon corps en simple sous-vêtement.

-Ma parole Granger, je ne t'imaginais pas si bandante.

Ses yeux étaient devenus gris foncé, emplis de désir. Je voyais une bosse imposante dans son pantalon et déglutis à cette vu. D'un geste beaucoup plus doux que les précédents, il abaissa les bretelles de mon soutien gorges puis il finit par l'enlever se délectant de ma poitrine. Je regardais le plafond, et me mordait la lèvre inférieur ne voulant pas haleter à cette douce torture. Je ne voulais pas donner à Malefoy ce qu'il voulait.

Il palpait d'un main mon sein gauche pendant que sa langue longeais sensuellement mon globe droit. Je sentais l'humidité dans mon string et malheureusement un peu sur mes cuisses. J'avais honte d'aimer ca, j'avais honte parce que c'était Malefoy. Le prince des serpentards.

Sa main droite passa sous mon dernier sous-vêtement et il passait un doigt le long de ma fente enflée et trempée.

-Dit donc, tu es bien mouillée Granger.

Je souriais en coin, et il plongeait 2 doigts en moi, ne quittant pas mes yeux du regard, et il entama des vas et viens secs et brutaux afin de me montrer qu'il dominait.

Je me mordais les joues ne voulant pas lui montrer que je soufrais ou que je prenais un quelconque plaisir à me faire toucher pas lui. Mais je me sentais chauffer de l'intérieur, et mes muscles commençaient à se contracter.

Contre toute attente, il retira ses doigts, et les enfourna dans bouche me goutant en même temps. Un Malefoy était audacieux.

-Ca te plait ? Susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je bougeais la tête négativement, même si en fait ca me plaisait atrocement. Il s'agenouilla devant moi faisant glisser mon string et posait une de mes jambes sur son épaule. Sa langue plongea en moi de façon surprenant m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Il me léchais avidement, aspirant ma cyprine, suçant mon clitoris. Et il ajouta 3 doigts. Dieu que c'est bon.

-Putain... Murmurai-je.

-Hermione Granger sait jurer, ironisa-t-il en me fixant.

Il retourna à sa tache jusqu'à ce que je me sente venir, je me contractais autour de ses doigts et une chaleur envahie mon bas ventre. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue voulant s'abreuver de mon liquide.

-Tu es vraiment bonne, dit-il en annulant le sort.

Il me portait jusqu'à son lit, ou sa chambre était verte, noir et argent. Il me jeta sur son et se déshabilla rapidement. Sous mes yeux j'avais un Malefoy, long, dur et imposant. Il me dit de m'asseoir devant lui, et je le pris en main puis en bouche. Je suçotais son gland rougit et

l'englobais de tout son long. Drago émit un râle de plaisir. J'accélérais le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. J'avalais.

-De plus en plus étonnante, haleta-t-il.

Et il se jeta sur mes lèvres rougies par ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Nous nous embrassions langoureusement, puis passionnément. Depuis le début nous n'avions pas échanger de tel baiser. Les mains de Malefoy caressaient tendrement tout mon corps. Comme s'il lui avait manquer.

Et dans un mouvement il entrait en moi, possédant tout mon corps. Il arrêtait de m'embrasser et il me fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte le regard fiévreux, ses mèches blondes collés sur ses tempes. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur son front et il entama des vas et viens brutes et secs entrant plus profondément en moi. Il me pilonnait. Pour la première fois depuis le début je gémissais. Mes ongles se plantaient dans sa chaire blanche.

Je me sentais venir quand il se retira. Il m'ordonna de me mettre à 4 pattes et il entrait à nouveau en moi, jusque dans mon ventre et une douce sensation s'empara de tout mon être. Il lécha son majeur et vint caresser mon clitoris en même temps qu'il rentrait et sortait de mon corps moite.

Je me redressais et passais mon bras autour derrière sa nuque, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés, je jouissais, criant mon plaisir dans toute la chambre. Et Malefoy encercla ma taille et mon buste de ses deux bras me serrant contre lui pour ne faire plus qu'un et c'est avec hargne qu'il se libéra en moi dans un grognement rauque.

Nous nous écroulions l'un sur l'autre en sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago embrassa ma tempe.

Le lendemain, durant le premier cours, Malefoy était à la table juste en face de la mienne. Je jetais des coups d'oeils de temps à autre. Et Quand nos regards se croisaient, il me souriait léchant quelque peu ses douces lèvres, ou encore il posait la main sur sexe de façon discrète caressant lentement. De façon inconsciente, je me mordait la lèvre et je sentais mon corps se rechauffer.

-Professeur, excusez moi.

-Miss Granger ?

-Puis aller au toilettes ?

Mcgonagale acquiesça et je sortie de la salle de classe les yeux rivés au sol. Dans les toilettes j'étais seule. Je respirais lentement et me passais de l'eau fraiche sur le visage que je sentit quelqu'un se coller à me bassin et soulever ma robe.

-Je t'ai fais tant d'effets ?

Je reconnu la voix et la douceur des mains de Malefoy. Je ne me retournais pas et Drago me disait de resté pencher au dessus du lavabo.

Apres ma robe, c'est ma jupe qu'il a soulever lui dévoilant mes fesses recouvertes d'un shorty en dentelle qu'il décala sur le coter et sa langue lécha ma croupe essuyant toute trace de mon envie de lui. Il y entra lentement un doigt en même temps qu'il faisait passer son membre entre les deux pans de sa braguette. Et il m'assit sur le lavabo se positionnant entre mes jambes qu'il écarte du mieux qu'il peut.

Il déposer de doux baisers sur ma gorge et celle ensuite ses lèvres au miennes, me volant un baiser chaud et sucré. Et c'est d'une infinie douceur qu'il entre moi. Comme si nous étions amoureux de l'un et l'autre, comme un couple ferait l'amour tendrement.

Nos front étaient collés et nos yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Et il entama des vas et viens sensuels.

-Malefoy... haletai-je alors que ma tête partait en arrière.

Mon cou lui étant offert, il s'empressa de le baiser furtivement. Il accélérait le mouvement toujours en restant attentionné et doux jusqu'à ce qu'il nous emmène au summum du plaisir.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Mr Malfoy, s'indigna une voix grave.

-Professeur ! M'offusquai-je.


End file.
